


Scars

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, M/M, Married Life, Scars, Sexy Sherlock, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat





	1. Chapter 1

Ungeduldig schlug der Detektiv die Beine übereinander und trommelte dabei im Takt mit den Fingern auf der Armsessellehne herum. Er wartetet schon den ganzen Nachmittag gespannt auf John. Nicht das dieser angekündigt hatte heute früher Zuhause zu erscheinen, aber nach der Routine in der Praxis müsste er schon längst Schluss haben. Das Handy lag auch neben ihm ohne in der letzten Stunde nur einmal einen Ton von sich gegeben zu haben. Wenigstens wusste er das Lestrade ihn nicht unterwegs in die nächste Bar entführte hatte. Denn dieser war selber auf einen seiner Ausflüge über die Sherlock nicht wirklich groß nachdenken wollte. Länger konnte der Doktor auch nicht arbeiten. Denn alle langwierigen Patienten werden nach achtzehn Uhr ins nah gelegene Krankenhaus geschickt. 

Endlich vernahm er das erwartete Klicken im Hausflur. Seine Vermieterin konnte es nicht sein den die war zu irgend einer Schüsselparty zu ihrer Schwester gefahren. Ihm kam das mehr als recht denn so konnte heute den ganzen Tag tun und lassen was er wollte. Nur wenn er Geige spielen und unangenehme riechende Experimente ausführend konnte dann hatte er natürlich dazu keine Lust dazu. Ihre Nachbarin Mrs. Turner könnte sich zwar noch beschweren, aber der Frau wollte er nicht wirklich begegnen. Nur weil John einmal ein Kind gehütet hatte dachte sie gleich das Sherlock für Nachwuchs war. Dann war sie auch noch schrecklich neugierig. Er fragte sich wie es deren Mieter nur mit ihr aushielten. 

"Hey Sherlock." Aber das sollte nicht seine Sorge sein. Denn er wollte sich jetzt auf was ganz anderes konzentrieren. Sein Mann war nämlich gerade durch die Wohnzimmertür getreten und stellte eine Tüte bei Seite bevor er seine Jacke auf hing. Dann trat er ohne einen Blick auf ihn in die Küche. Verärgert stand der Lockenkopf auf, denn der Blondschopf hätte ihn wenigstens einmal ansehen können bevor er anderen banalen Dingen nachging. 

“Soll ich gleich nach ...” Wollte John sich an seinen Mann wenden. Doch er brach bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot geschockt ab. Als der Größere den Gesichtsausdruck des anderen einfing grinste er kurz zufrieden. Denn er hatte erreicht was er wollte. 

Der Doktor leckte sich über die plötzlich trockenen gewordenen Lippen. Er hatte nicht mit so etwas heute Abend gerechnet. Eigentlich dachte er das sie sich beide darüber einig waren was die hitzigen Aktionen betraf. Nun musste er festellen das sein Ehemann nicht seine Ansichten teilte. Noch dazu spielte Sherlock mit unfairen Mitteln. Denn dieser gönnte sich wohl ein neues Kleidungsstück. Das er nun hier vor ihm vorführte. Es war eine extravagante Robe in schwarz die knapp über die Oberschenkel reichte. Trotz der dunklen Farbe konnte man dort wo die Haut den Stoff berührte leicht hindurch sehen. Weil Sherlock aber das Gewand vorne mit dem seidigen Band geschlossen hatte, lag das Gewebe an der Stelle doppelt. So war noch einiges vor Johns Auge versteckt. Er blinzelte um auch seinen Sehorganen etwas Feuchtigkeit zu spenden. 

“Gefällt es dir?” Erkundigte sich der Lockige in einem neckischen Ton und das obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze drehte er sich um und präsentierte dem Blonden nun seine Rückseite. Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet Sherlock das es nicht mehr viel brauchte um bei seinem Mann die Ketten zu sprengen. Langsam zog er den Stoff noch ein weniger enger um sich damit man von hinten ja alles gut sehen konnte. 

“Sherlock.” John wollte wirklich ermahnend klingen, doch selbst für seine Ohren klang es nur wie ein bitte.

Er sah sich in einer Zwickmühle gefangen. Entweder er stürmte aus der Wohnung und schlief irgendwo anders oder er zog das jetzt nach Sherlock’s Willen durch. Letzteres hatte nur den Nachteil das die frische Wunde an dem Genie seinem inneren rechten Oberschenkel wieder aufriss. Natürlich hätte er sie zunähen können. Doch er wollte nicht das sein Mann so hässliche Narben bekam wie er. Dieser hatte zwar auch welche aber sie waren kaum sichtbar. Wenn sich der Detektiv aber zu oft körperlich anstrengt würde es dieses mal anders ausgehen. Deswegen hatte er die Verletzung nur gereinigt und Ordnungsgemäß verbunden. Dann hatte er dem Jüngeren noch alles erklärt und gebeten vorsichtig zu sein. Natürlich mit Wiedersprüchen aber das war der Arzt ja gewohnt. Das ganze war schon eine Woche her und sein Patient hat sich fast daran gehalten. Sei drei Tagen wird es aber kompliziert für den Doktor. Denn sein Mann wollte ihn aus irgend einem Grund um jeden Preis verführen. 

Jetzt sah er wie der andere kurz seine Hüfte kreisen ließ undgeschmeidig dabei den Knoten vorne öffnete. Dann zog er das Band als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt aus den Schlaufen der Robe um es dann achtlos auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. 

John musste hier Schluss machen bevor er die Besinnung verlor. So drehte er sich von der Szene weg und nahm den nächsten Becher der gerade in der Spüle stand. Diesen füllte er dann mit kalten Wasser und trank es in einem zug aus. Als Sherlock den Wasserhahn rauschen hörte drehte er sich empört um.

“John was soll das? Warum bist du so stur?” 

“Ich bin nicht stur.” Erwiderte John erst ruhig.

“Ich kann sehen das du es auch willst.” 

“Natürlich möchte ich es auch. Aber wir haben doch darüber geredet oder nicht?”

“Ja das ist es ja gerade. Mir erzählst du ich soll auf Anstrengungen verzichten und gleichzeitig erklärst du deiner Schwester das ich dich nicht mehr anfassen will. Aber du gibst mir ja nicht mal die Möglichkeit mich zu revanchieren.” Beleidigt aber auch ein wenig verletzt drehte sich der Detektiv wieder zum Wohnzimmer und sammelte das Band wieder ein. 

“Was? Wann soll ich denn sowas gesagt haben?” Erschrocken drehte sich John doch wieder zu seinem Mann um. Dieser band sich gerade die Robe wieder zu um sich dann verärgert an den Älteren zu wenden.

“Das spielt doch keine Rolle.” Wehrte er ab. Entsetzt musste der Doktor plötzlich etwas festellen als er sich an das Telefongespräch erinnerte. Sherlock hatte es belauscht und daraus seine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen. 

“Es ist die Wunde, nicht wahr?” Wechselte der Größere auf einmal das Thema als währe es notwendig. 

“Jeden Tag siehst du nach ob sie auch gut verheilt damit ja keine Narbe zurück bleibt. Das hast du schon bei allen Verletzungen getan die ich erlitt. Aber John ich werde nun mal älter und bekomme Narben und Falten. Daran kann ich nichts ändern. Wenn ich dann aber nicht mehr attraktiv für..” Jetzt konnte sich der Blondschopf nicht mehr zurück halten.

“Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an!” Platze es wütend aus ihm heraus und der Dunkelhaarige verstummte abrupt.

“Natürlich möchte ich nicht das du Narben bekommst. Aber selbst wenn du welche hättest es wäre mir egal. Gott Sherlock, ich finde dich sogar attraktiv wenn du bis zum Ellbogen in Leichenteilen rumhantierst. Ich will doch nur nicht das du dich später dafür schämen musst.” Erklärte der Blonde den letzten Satz in einem ruhigen Ton und senkte dann kurz den Blick. Ungläubig blinzelte Sherlock ein paar mal um die erfahrenen Information zu verarbeiten. 

“Wo wir gerade bei schämen sind.” Fing John wieder an.

“Du solltest dich schämen das du einfach so Telefonate belauschst. Meinst du ich plaudere mit meiner Schwester über unser Sexleben? ‘Er fässt mich nicht mehr an!’ ist ein Ratgeber für Frauen denen Gewalt angetan wurde.” Alles was seinem Gegenüber dazu einfiel war nicht mal ein Wort.

“Oh!” 

“Ja oh!” Genervt fuhr sich John über die Augen.

“Wieso ist mir das nicht einmal aufgefallen?” Sprach Sherlock nun eher mit sich selbst als er nach der Hand seines Mannes griff die in dessen Gesicht verweilte.

“Was?” Denn der Blondschopf hatte es nicht ganz verstanden. 

“John die Narben an deinem Körper sind nichts beschämendes.”

“Sherlock ich weis deine Worte..” Doch er kam gar nicht dazu weiter zu reden. 

“Im Gegenteil. Jede einzelne erzählt eine besondere Geschichte. Natürlich weiß ich das nicht jede von Mut und Ehre handelt.” Dann strich der Größere einmal über die linke Schulter des Arztes und zeigte dann auf die Narbe die unter dem karierten Hemd verhüllt war.

“Diese hier ist die bemerkenswerteste und mein Favorit.” Erklärte er feinfühlig und führte Johns Hand zu seinem Mund und küsste den Handrücken entschuldigend. 

“Ich bin stolz das so jemand wie du an meiner Seite ist.” Flüsterte er dann noch. Der Arzt konnte ihn nur mit großen Augen ansehen bevor ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbrach und er seine Hand aus dem Griff befreite. Nur um dann mit beiden Händen Sherlock zu sich zu ziehen und sich mit einem Kuss zu bedanken. 

“Dir sei verziehen. Ich sehe jetzt nach der Wunde und danach ziehst du dir was wärmeres an.” Erklärte er dann als er von Sherlock langsam abließ. 

“Danach kannst du ja das hier haben.”John griff nach der vergessenen Tüte und holte den Inhalt heraus.

“Deswegen hast du heute so lange gebaucht.” Erkannte der Detektiv als er auf einen Kasten mit seinen Lieblingspralinen blickte. Diese gab es nur in einem Laden in London und sie waren sehr teuer. Doch der Blondschopf wollte seinem Ehemann was gutes tun nachdem er brav herumsass und nur kalte Fälle löste. Mit einen leichten Grinsen schritt der Jüngere auf den Arzt zu, nahm ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand und öffnete sie. Er nahm sich einer der Köstlichkeiten und stellte den Rest erst mal auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Die Praline die er in der Hand hatte ass er genüsslich. Dann folgte er seinem Mann der schon im Badezimmer verschwunden war. Sherlock lehnte sich wie immer rücklings gegen das Waschbecken und streckte das verletzte Bein ein wenig nach vorne damit es sein Arzt besser behandeln konnte. John machte wie immer seinen Job sehr gut den es verheilte schnell und schmerzte auch nicht mehr so wie an dem Tag als ihm die Verletzung zugefügt würde. Der Detektiv war sich sicher das die Frau die ihm das antat, es auf was anderes abgesehen hatte aber er war froh das sie unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol nicht so gut zielen konnte. 

Als sein Mann mit der Behandlung fertig war, strich er diesem durch die Haare um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Gesicht zu lenken. 

"So Doktor. Jetzt wird es Zeit das ich mich für ihre Behandlung revanchiere.” Der Arzt stand von der knienden Position auf und sah den anderen mit einem leicht verschmitzten Lächeln an.

“Und wie wird das aussehen?” Erkundigte er sich dann noch gespielt ahnungslos.

“Finde es doch heraus.” Damit erwiderte Sherlock das Lächeln und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Mann zu.

“Gerne.” Antwortete John nur knapp bevor er die Lippen des Größeren kostete.

“Hmm. Gib zu das du mit Absicht eine Praline gegessen hast die ich auch mag.”

“Erwischt.” Gab der Detektiv zu bevor er denKopf wieder senkte um erneut die Lippen des anderen zu treffen. Nach ein paar Minuten packte der Ältere seinen Mann sanft an den Oberarmen um ihn wegzudrücken.

“Ich will ja nur ungern der Spielverderber sein, aber es ist ohne Feuer nicht gerade warm in der Wohnung. Also zieh dir was anderes an und ich mache uns einen Tee.” Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich darauf ein enttäuschtes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

“Das du auch immer den Doktor spielen musst.” Damit verließ Sherlock leicht schmollend das Badezimmer.


	2. Chapter 2

Impatient the detective crossed his legs, also tapping with his fingers on the arm chair. He was waiting excited all afternoon for John. Not that this announced to appear home earlier today but after the routine in practice he should be here already. The mobile phone was also next to him without giving a sound out in the last hours. At least he knew that Lestrade hasn’t took him away to the nearest bar. Because this was on one of his excursions himself Sherlock doesn’t really want to think about further. The doctor couldn’t also work longer. Then all protracted patients are sent after eighteen o’clock to the nearest hospital.

Finally he heard the expected click in the hallway. His landlady couldn’t be it then she was by her sister on a party. For him that was more than right because he could do what he wanted all day. Only when it was fine that he played the violin and made unpleasant smelling experiments then of course he had no desire for it. Her neighbor Mrs. Turner could still complain but he doesn’t really want to encounter with this woman. Just because John had once looked after a child she thought that Sherlock wanted offspring. She was also terribly curious. He wondered how her tenants endured this.

"Hey Sherlock." But that should not be his concern. For he now wanted to concentrate on something else. His man just passed through the living room door and put a bag aside before he hung his jacket on. Then he stepped into the kitchen without looking at him. Annoyed the curly head stood up, because the blonde could at least glance at him once before he followed other mundane things.

"Should I look after..." John wanted to ask his man something. But he broke up from shock at the sight of what he saw. As the taller one captured the facial expression of the other he grinned briefly satisfied. After all he had achieved what he wanted.

The doctor licked over his suddenly dry lips. He hadn’t expected such a thing tonight. In fact, he thought that they both agreed on things that involved the heated actions. Now he realized that his husband doesn’t share his views. Moreover Sherlock played unfairly. Because this allowed himself probably a new piece of clothing. He now showed it off here in front of him. It was an extravagant black robe that reached just above the thigh. Despite the dark color you could easily see through where the skin touched the fabric. Because Sherlock had the robe closed in the front with a silky ribbon, the fabric was twice on this site. So still a lot was hidden from John’s eyes. He blinked to donate his organs of sight some moisture.

"Do you like it?" Inquired the curly head in a teasing tone and even though he already knew the answer. Graceful like a cat, he turned around and presented the blond now his back. A glance over his shoulder told Sherlock that it doesn’t take much anymore to break the chains of his man. Slowly he pulled the fabric still bit tighter around him so that the other could indeed see everything good from behind.

"Sherlock." John really wanted to sound exhorting but even for his own ears it sounded just like a please. He saw himself caught in a quandary. Either he stormed out of the apartment and slept somewhere else or he pulled through it now to Sherlock's will. The latter had only the disadvantage that the fresh wound tore open again that the genius had on his inner right thigh. Of course he could have sewn it up. But he doesn’t want that his man get so ugly scars like him. This had also some but they were barely visible. When the detective too often physically overworked, it would go out differently this time. That's why he had only cleaned the injury and properly tied it up. Then he had explained everything to the younger one and said he should be carefully. Of course, with contradictions but the doctor was accustomed to it. The whole thing was just a week ago and his patient has almost kept it. Since three days it’s complicated for the doctor because his husband wanted to seduce him for any reason at any cost.

Now he saw how the other briefly was circling his hip and while smooth opening the knot the front. Then he pulled the belt out of the loops of the robe as if he had all the time in the world and let it carelessly fall to the floor. John had to break this up before he lost control. So he turned away from the scene and took the next cup which was standing in the sink. This he filled with cold water and drank it all at once. As Sherlock heard the noise of the tap he turned indignantly.

"John what are you doing? Why are you so stubborn? "

"I'm not stubborn." Said John only quietly.

"I can see that you want it too."

"Of course I want it too. But we have talked about it or not?"

“Yes, that's just it. You are telling me I should give up efforts for a while and to your sister you say that I no longer want to touch you. But you don’t give me even once the opportunity to return the favor." Offended but also a little hurt, the detective turned back to the living room and collected the belt again.

“What? When have I said something like that?" Startled, John turned again to his man. This just closed the robe and then glanced angry at the older one.

“That doesn’t matter." He fought it off. Horrified, the doctor suddenly remembered the phone call. Sherlock had overheard him and it pulled his own conclusions up now. Like always.

"It's the wound, I’m right?" Changed the taller one suddenly the topic as it would be necessary.

"Every day you look whether it healed well so no scar remains. You've already done it with all the injuries I suffered through. But John, I will get older and get scars and wrinkles. I can do nothing to change that. But when I’m no longer attractive for.." The blonde could no longer hold back.

"Now shut up already!" It broke out of him angrily and the dark-haired falls silent abruptly.

“Of course I don’t want you to have scars. But even if you had some like me I wouldn’t care. God Sherlock, I even find you attractive when you elbow deep in body parts. I just don’t want that you have to be ashamed of yourself for it later." Said the blonde the last sentence in a calm tone and then lowered his eyes briefly. Sherlock blinked a few times incredulously to process the experienced information.

“Speaking of being ashamed." Began John again.

"You should be ashamed that you simply overhear someone else’s phone calls. Do you think I chat with my sister about our sex life? ‘He is no longer touching me!' Is a guide for women who experienced violence by men." That what occurred to his opposite to all that wasn’t even a word.

"Oh!"

“Yes oh!" Annoyed, John wipes over his eyes.

"Why I haven’t noticed this before?" Spoke Sherlock rather to himself and then reached for the hand of his husband which was still in his face.

"What?" Because the blonde hadn’t quite understood.

“John the scars on your body aren’t shameful."

"Sherlock, I appreciate your words.." But he can’t continue to talk.

“On the contrary. Each tells a special story. Of course I know not any comes from courage and honor.” Then the taller one stroked once over the left shoulder of the doctor and then pointed to the scar which was covered under the checkered shirt.

"This here is the most remarkable and my favorite." He explained sensitively, led one of John’s hands to his mouth and kissed the back of it apologetically.

"I am proud that someone like you is on my side." He whispered then. The doctor could first only look at him wide-eyed before a big smile broke out on his face and he freed his hand from the grip. Only to pull Sherlock with both hands to closer to thank him with a kiss.

“You be forgiven. I see now after the wound and then you put on something warmer.” He explained as he slowly let go of the other.

"Then you can have these here." John grabbed the forgotten bag and pulled out the contents.

"That's why you needed so long today." The detective realized as he looked at a box of his favorite chocolates. This was only available in one shop in London and they were very expensive. But the blonde wanted to do something good for his husband after this behaved here and just solved cold cases. With a slight grin the younger one walked to the doctor, took the box from his hand and opened it. He took one of the delicacies and put the rest on the coffee table. He ate the chocolate that was in his hand with relish. Then he followed his man, which already disappeared in the bathroom. Sherlock leaned back against the sink as always and held the injured leg slightly forward so that his doctor could deal with it better. John did his job very good as usual, so the injury healed quickly and also it doesn’t hurt so much anymore like on the day when he became it.

The detective was sure that the woman who did this to him was aiming for something else. But he was glad that she couldn’t do it so well under the influence of alcohol.

When his man had finished the treatment, he ran his hand through his hair to direct his attention on his face.

"So Doctor. Now it is time that I return the favor for your treatment." The older one stood up from the kneeling position and looked at the other with a slightly mischievous smile.

"And how will that look like?" He asked then, played clueless.

"Figure it out." With that Sherlock smiled and took a step towards his man.

"Gladly." John replied barely before he tasted the lips of the other.

"Hmm. Admit that you've eaten on purpose a chocolate that I also like."

"Caught me." Gave the detective out before he lowered his head again to meet the lips of the doctor another time. After a few minutes the older one grabbed his man gently on the upper arms to push him away.

"I don’t prefer to be the killjoy, but it's not exactly warm without the fire in the flat. So you go, put something on and I make us some tea." The dark-haired couldn’t suppress a disappointed sigh.

“That you have to play always the doctor." With that Sherlock left slightly pouting the bathroom.


End file.
